I'm with you
by Lilly1413
Summary: Simba and Nala proclaim the thrown againand rule the pridelands. Nala discovers the true meaning of friendship. sorry, i suck at summaries. plz R
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place a few weeks after Simba won back the pridelands. before Kopa or Kiara was born. Disclaimer: i do not own any of the lion king characters, because if i did, THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!!...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Simba?" Nala looked around the den. She had fallen asleep close to Simba and hadn't noticed that he left until now. She looked to the opening of the den, Simba was sitting at the tip of pride rock. She walked out and sat by his side. "Simba, are you okay?" He looked at her, she seemed so concerned. "I'm fine, i just came out here to think." Nala knew what he was thinking about. His father. "I just want to know if im doing things right." Nala smiled. "Simba, you are doing just fine, everything has grown back, everyone is happy again." Simba looked at the ground. "I just think that-" Nala had knocked him over and was standing above him. "If things were any more perfect here, it would be scary." Nala added. Simba laughed. "Your right, everything is simply perfect here." Nala got off of Simba and walked toward the den. "Now come on, it's getting cold out here." Simba smiled and followed his mate into the den.

As morning approached, Simba stepped outside to greet the sunrise. Ever since he was a small cub, he enjoyed waking up to the sunrise. He inhaled sharply, the air seemed so fresh. Suddenly, Zazu flew up to him. "Good morning, sire." Simba smiled warmly. "good morning Zazu, you know you can call me Simba." "Right, i appologise...eh...Simba." Zazu felt wierd calling the king by his first name. "Ah, yes, i came up here to tell you that Pumbaa requests your assistance." Simba gave a confused look. "For what?" Zazu mumbled something along the lines of "stupid idiot" but not loud enough for Simba to hear. "Well, he's sort of...um...stuck." "Stuck." Simba raised an eyebrow. Zazu continued. "He was looking for grubs and got himself stuck in an old log. And you know as well as i do that Timon can't get him out alone." Simba chuckled quietly. "Alright, Zazu, if Nala awakes before my return, tell her i had some 'buisness' to attend to." Zazu nodded as Simba bounded down the steps, off to search for his friends.

Nala walked outside the den and streched. She looked around the Pridelands, how beautiful they looked now. She saw Zazu perched on a twig. "Good morning, Zazu." Zazu diped his head. "Good morning, queen Nala." She smiled. "Please, call me Nala." Zazu nodded. "As you wish." She looked around again. "Do you know where Simba is?" "Ah, yes, Simba said that he had some 'buisness' to attend to." Nala rolled her eyes. "Thanks Zazu." she headed off to the water hole.

Sorry for the short chapter...i didn't have much time to finish it and i wanted it to get it done...the next chapter will be much longer. please R&R. i need your suggestions. thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place a few weeks after Simba won back the pridelands. before Kopa or Kiara was born. Disclaimer: i do not own any of the lion king characters, because if i did, THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!!...sorry this took SO long..i broke my ankle and ive been in and out of hospitals..:(

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Simba Walked up to Timon and Pumbaa...well, half of him anyway...Simba found them so quickly because all he had to do was look for a log with a warthogs butt sticking out of it. It wasnt hard. Timon breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Simba. "Simba! dude, i am so glad to see you. anyway, as you've seen, Pumbaa's in a bit of a...predicament...he was looking for grubs with me and followed a bug into this log and here we are." Simba rolled his eyes and smiled. "Are you ok, Pumbaa?" Simba shouted into the other end of the log. "uh, yeah i just hav a really bad itch..." Simba walked to the other side of the log. "Alright Pumbaa, im gonna grab your legs and pull ya out of there, ok?" "Ummm, ok." Pumbaa replied reluctantly. so Simba grabbed Pumbaa's legs and pulled as hard as he could. Pumbaa came flying out of the log, sending Simba and Timon tumbling. Pumbaa sat up and rubbed his backside. Simba looked around but couldn't find Timon, then his eyes grew wide. "Hey let me out of here!!" Simba instantly spit Timon out. Timon stood up and stared at Simba. "What? hey, it wasnt my fault!" Simba said. then randomly, they all burst out laughing. "Alright guys, this has been fun but i gotta go back to Pride rock. Nala's probebly wondering where the heck i am." Timon hopped up on Pumbaa. "Ok, see ya later, buddy. we're headin' back to the jungle for a bit." Simba waved goodbye and headed back to Pride rock.

Nala was sitting by the water hole, looking at her reflection. Her blue-green eyes, her creamy, tan fur and her pretty smile. She sighed and pushed a pebble into the water with her paw. After the ripples went away, she saw Simba's reflection next to hers. She screamed and fell on her back. She sat up and glared at Simba; who was rolling on the ground laughing like crazy. "that was NOT funny Simba! you nearly scared me to death!" Simba just kept on-a-laughing. She thought that after being married for four months, he would have matured a bit. so she gave a smug grin and walked away without saying another word. Simba stoped laughing and stood up. "Nala? Nala you cant ignore me forever!" Nala's only answer was swatting him in the face with her tail. "Nala your so stubborn!" He said sternly. Nala just kept on walking. Simba walked away only to return moments later with a flower in his mouth. He lept in front of Nala, stopping her in her tracks. He took the flower and placed it behind her ear. Nala looked up and smiled. "Aw, Simba...your so thoughtful."

She pushed him over onto his back and nuzzled him. "Well, Nala i aim to be that way." Nala seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Simba, do you love me?" Simba gave a confused look. "Why of course i love you, Nala. That why i married you, thats why your my queen and im your king." Nala smiled brighter. "Well i was only wondering because remember when Zazu told us we had to be betrothed to each other." Simba nuzzled his mate. "Nala, even if we had to, i would still love you. I love everything about you...even if you are a little stubborn." Nala playfully pushed him. She got off of Simba and sat next to him. There was a long pause. "Simba...have you thought of...names for our cub...?" Simba looked puzzled. "Nala...we arent having a cub right now...are we??" Nala laughed. "No, no, no...not yet but i mean...when we do..." "Oh...well i thought for a boy...what about Kopa? Ya know...it means 'light'" "Thats a perfect name...and if it was a girl...what about Kiara?" Simba smiled. "What a beautiful name" Nala nuzzled Simba. Suddenly, Sarafina came into view. "Am i interupting something?" She asked. "Not at all, mother. Did you need something?" Nala asked. "NO,no..i was just seeng how the new king and queen were...so...how are you..?" Nala gave a look. Her mother was thinking about something else beides what she was already saying. "Well-we're good..." Nala managed to say. "Very good then..." Sarafina said as she padded away. "Is your mom ok?" Simba asked. "I have no idea..." Nala replied. she was pretty scared herself.

Over the next few days, Sarafina began acting stranger and stranger. Nala noticed that whenever she walked near her mother, she would clam up and not say a word. She was getting extremely concerned. One day, Sarafina was very secluded and quiet and Nala decided enoughs enough. She confronted her mother. "Mom, are you ok? seriously, your acting extremely nervious when im around you. are you not pleased on what i have done?" Nala asked. Sarafina remained quiet for a long time. Nala beame angry that her own mom wouldnt answer her questions. "Sarafina. Answer me." Nala sais angerly. Sarafina snapped out of her trane and looked at Nala. "It's nothing. Im fine. i just...need to be alone." she said coldly. Nala was shocked on how her mom was treating her. "Mom, i didnt mean it like that, i jus-" Saafina sulked off right in the middle of Nalas sentance. She gave an angry look to her mother and then got up and swiftly trodded away to find Simba...


End file.
